A four-day international meeting is proposed, consisting of workshops, platform presentations and student posters. Conference symposia are scheduled for the following primary areas- human and environmental health in the Pacific Basin, water engineering and management, hazardous waste treatment/management (including bioremediation, e-waste, persistent toxicants and emerging pollutants), children's environmental health, One Health/Eco Health, environment and natural disasters and environmental justice issues. A series of three workshops in the areas of children's environmental health, health risk assessment and water systems development will precede platform sessions. Principal conference objectives include (I) technical transfer in the areas of environmental and human health to students and young professionals from fast-developing nations on the Pacific Rim and (II) encouragement of network development among academics and other professionals in environmental/human health and related areas of engineering. The 2015 conference is scheduled for 10-13 August 2015 in Depok, West Java, Indonesia and will be co-hosted by the University of Indonesia and the Pacific Basin Consortium for Environment and Health (PBC). Participation by the East-West Center and the World Health Organization is expected, as indicated by letter. This will be the 16th in a series of PBC conferences held throughout the Pacific Basin over the last 20-30 years. All have had similar objectives-promotion of human and environmental health through education and practice in toxicology, engineering and sanitation. The conference will be attended by 200-250 participants, with 50% or more coming from the host country. Organizational objectives include encouragement of participation by students within the NIEHS PBC program, underrepresented groups and Indonesian students/professionals. $60,000 is requested from NIEHS to support the conference. More specifically, the money will be used to (i) incentivize the participation of students and young professionals through travel grants and registration waivers and (ii) support specific conference symposia in the areas of hazardous waste, including arsenic management in water. The total cost of the conference is estimated at $136,250. In addition to NIEHS, conference support will come from the University of Indonesia, Indonesian Ministries of Health and Environment, The World Health Organization Network of Collaborating Centers in Children's Environmental Health, The Children's Health and Environment Program, East Asia Center for Global Health National Cancer Institute, and the PBC. A breakdown of conference costs and sources of support is provided in the budget section of the grant application.